The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly, to a quick change arbor device for power tools.
Rotary power tool accessories such as hole saws, grinding wheels, and wire brushes are typically threaded onto an arbor, or mandrel, for use with a rotating power tool, such as a drill. In use, the rotary power tool accessories are often further tightened onto the arbor such that it is difficult to remove the power tool accessory from the arbor when finished. This is particularly true if a substantial amount of torque is transmitted by the rotating power tool through the attached arbor to the power tool accessory as the power tool accessory engages a work piece.